Drabble Tag
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A collection of fics written for Hogwarts Drabble Tag. Various pairings, genres, prompts... all the things.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

**Word Count** \- 451

**Prompts** \- JamesRegulus / Coffee

* * *

**Morning Rituals**

* * *

"Morning, sweetheart," James said, as Regulus stumbled into the kitchen.

James was already up and dressed and almost ready to head to work. He'd been up for over an hour, and was well and truly awake. Regulus... not so much. He'd never been great in the mornings, and since James had introduced him to coffee, he was generally practically comatose until he'd inhaled at least three cups.

Instead of returning the greeting to his boyfriend, he slumped at the breakfast bar, his head falling onto the marble top with a thud.

James snorted and poured him him a large mug, putting it on the breakfast bar in front of Regulus, and patting the top of his head.

"Ugh."

"Coffee," James prompted, chuckling. This was a familiar routine. "I'm going to work, I'll see you later, okay?"

Regulus forced himself up and held out heavy arms for a hug. When James stepped in between his legs and wrapped his arms around Regulus, the lump fell against him, his eyes falling closed as he nuzzled his face against James' neck.

"I'm not a bed!" James protested through he laughter. "I've got to go to work!"

Regulus grumbled something negative and tightened his grip. "Stay," he muttered. "Sick day."

"I can't take a sick day because you're tired," James argued, pressing a kiss to Regulus' temple. "Why don't you go back to bed? You've got nothing on today until lunchtime."

"Sick day," Regulus repeated. "Birthday."

"Sweetheart, you only get one birthday a year, not one a month, and it was your birthday last month."

"They don't know that," Regulus muttered.

"I took a week off for your birthday, babe. I put that exact reason on the holiday form. I think they'll notice."

Regulus grumbled, but he loosened his grip and slumped back in his seat, wrapping his hand around the coffee mug. "Come and tuck me back into bed then?"

"You really think I'm dumb enough to fall for that?" James asked, eyes twinkling. "I gotta go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Kay. Love you."

"I love you too. Don't drink too much coffee today, you'll be vibrating again."

"That happened once!"

"And I don't want a repeat of it. I'll see you later."

Regulus waved him off. He looked at the coffee mug in his hands and shook his head. Instead, he left it on the counter and stumbled the few steps it took to get to the living room, where he fell face first onto the sofa. He couldn't sleep in bed without James, which landed with him being up at arse' o clock, but that didn't mean he couldn't take a nap on the sofa.

And then... then he'd have coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

**Word Count** \- 420

**Prompts** \- PercyOliver / Yellow

* * *

**Redecorating**

* * *

"But why yellow though?"

"It's bright and cheery and it reminds me of happiness," Oliver replied, grinning widely. "Are you telling me you don't like yellow, Perce?"

"I like it just fine," Percy hedged. "Just... maybe not for the bedroom?"

"What about for the living room? We could have lemon walls and then a really bright yellow for the furnishings?"

Percy blinked. "Are you... you're messing with me. Oliver! Why! I nearly agreed because I didn't want to make you sad!"

Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and pulled him in for a hug. Pressing a kiss to Percy's cheek, he said, "Sorry, Perce. I couldn't resist. You were trying so hard not to hurt my feelings, it was adorable."

"Why are you like this?"

"You love meeee."

"Apparently. So much I was willing to blind myself daily with yellow. Can we be serious now? I have to go back to work in three days and I'd really like the flat to be finished by then."

Oliver nodded. "Sure, sure. Blue? For the bedroom I mean? Like... ashy blue. I like that."

Percy nodded. "We can work with that. Robin egg blue for the connecting bathroom?"

Shrugging, Oliver agreed. "Sure, Perce. You know, I still think we could have just got a decorator to do this and we could have been an a beach somewhere, getting a tan."

Laughing, Percy shoved him lightly. "If I remember rightly, I suggested that and you gave an actual shudder of horror and said 'over my dead body'."

"That didn't happen."

"Pretty sure it did, sweetheart."

"Nah. Don't know what you're talking about. I'm hungry, Perce. Can we food, and then furnish. I need to food."

"You need to learn how to English," Percy replied, shaking his head. "Okay, we'll go eat and then we'll look at the furnishings. If we buy another flat, we're getting someone else to do this and we're going on holiday."

Oliver shuddered. "Over my dead body."

Percy sighed. "You're an ass."

"I'm your ass though," Oliver said. "Makes all the difference, really."

"I'm struggling to remember why, at the moment," Percy muttered, hustling Oliver out the door. "What do you want to eat?"

"Chinese... no. Indian? No. Erm. Thai? I could... but no. Chinese."

With all the patience of a saint, Percy shook his head. "Why do I love you?"

Wiggling his eyebrows, Oliver replied, "Because I make you happy."

Percy rubbed between his eyes and sighed. It was only lunchtime. They were never redecorating ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Word Count** \- 453

**Prompts** \- DracoHarry / Roses

* * *

**Valentines Day **

* * *

Draco woke to find a rose on the pillow his husband usually slept on. He frowned. If he was married to anyone else, he'd automatically believe they were being romantic, but since it was Harry, he felt the need to take a moment to suspect that the rose was in fact Harry.

Things like that just happened in Harry Potter's life.

Draco was kind of used to it now.

Subduing the urge to magically check the rose, Draco sat up and smiled when he saw the note beside it. He picked it up and flipped it open.

_Happy Valentines Day, Sweetheart._

_Through the day, I'm sure you'll run into a few more surprises, but I'll see you at Randolph's at seven for dinner._

_Have a good day, I love you._

_Harry._

Smiling to himself, Draco placed the note into the drawer of his bedside table and conjured a vase and water for the rose. He loved red roses, they were his favourite flower. His smile never faltering, Draco readied himself for the day, wondering what other surprises Harry could have in store for him.

...

Lunchtime brought more roses, three this time, along with a delivery of Draco's favourite lunch from the deli counter near their home. Draco practically inhaled the grilled cheese, having been busy all morning with book-learning. It was the worst part about studying to become a Healer, but unfortunately, very necessary.

He enjoyed his break, and was about to return to his books when the floo flared, and Pansy stepped through the flames.

"Come on, we're going out."

Draco blinked. "I hadn't planned-"

"You might not have planned it, but Potter did. He told me to take you shopping-on his sickle, might I add-and to tell you that he loves you and he'll see you later."

Draco arched his eyebrow. "He's really going all out, this year, huh?"

"Probably because he forgot last year," Pansy replied sagely.

"He didn't forget! He was undercover, and it was his first solo mission. He couldn't exactly ruin all of that just to call home and tell me Happy Valentines, could he?"

"Excuses, excuses."

...

"I thought you loved me."

Harry blinked. "I... do?"

"Then why on earth would you subject me to a shopping trip with Pansy?" Draco complained, walking around the table to kiss Harry in greeting. "Also, Hi. Happy Valentines Day. I love you."

"I love you too," Harry said slowly. "And... I guess I thought you'd enjoy shopping with Pansy? I didn't want you stuck in the flat all day, studying."

Draco laughed. "You did well, Darling, I'm just teasing. Thank you for today, it's been perfect."

Harry smiled a cheeky smile that promised pleasure. "Who said I was done yet?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Word Count** \- 427

**Prompts** \- PiersDudley / "Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

* * *

"Can you keep a secret?"

They're sitting side by side on the swings in the dingy little park. Dudley frowns but nods. "Of course I can."

Piers lifts his shirt collar to show Dudley the fading bruises there, and then lifts the bottom of his shirt, and then his sleeve, each time revealing more mottled skin. "My dad doesn't like me much."

Dudley stares with horror for a long moment and then he shakes his head. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

...

"Can you keep a secret?"

They're older now, but still kids really. Still, Dudley nods. "You know I can."

"I have a crush."

"On who?" Dudley asks, his eyebrows quirking. "Is it Michelle? I saw you looking at her earlier. She's hot."

Piers bottles out and nods. "Yeah. Michelle."

Dudley nods. "You could get her, I bet. You should ask her out."

Piers never does.

...

"Can you keep a secret?"

This time it's Dudley asking, and Piers nods hesitantly. "Sure."

"We're leaving. I can't tell you where, I wasn't even supposed to tell you that we're going but... you're you, so. I had to."

"You're just... leaving?"

"It's..." Dudley hesitated and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's complicated. Like witness protection, I guess."

"For real? Why though?"

"My cousin... he's got into some messed up shit and... well, like I said. Complicated."

Piers huffs and shakes his head. "Well. Thanks for not just disappearing."

...

"Can you keep a secret?"

"I think you know by now that I can," Dudley replies with a grin.

"Remember when I said I had a crush, and you thought it was Michelle?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I remember that. You never asked her out, did you?"

Piers shakes his head. "No. No I didn't. I'm gay, Dud."

Dudley stares at him for a long moment and there's a split second of fear that he's going to push away, going to tell Piers he's abnormal, or something even worse, but Dudley just nods his head. "Okay. That's cool. Get any lately?"

Piers snorts. "No."

...

"Can you keep a secret?" Piers asks, and there are tears streaming down his cheeks as he asks. His fingers trace the marble stone and he shakes his head when Max puts his hand on Piers shoulder. There are so many secrets Piers never got to share with Dudley, and the biggest one, he should have told him years ago.

"I love you," he whispers to the stone. "I guess you can keep that secret for me, now, Dud. I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Word Count - **314

**Prompts - **PercyDraco / "You work too hard."

* * *

**Worth It **

* * *

Draco lounged on the sofa in the living room, his sketchbook resting on his stomach. He'd been drawing absently, which of course had turned into a sketch of Percy's hands, and then his eyes, and then his mouth, but he was tired and Percy was _still_ working.

He was sitting at his desk in the corner of the room, his brow furrowed as he looked over a long scroll of parchment.

"Are you almost done?" Draco asked, trying to keep the whine out of his tone. He suspected it was a failure when Percy looked over at him with fond eyes.

"Almost. Five more minutes at most, I promise."

Draco nodded. "You work too hard."

"I know, I'm sorry. It should ease off after the next few days and then I can go back to giving you all the attention you deserve."

Preening slightly, Draco's lips tilted up in a smile. He turned his head and watched Merlin, their little black kitten, batting at a bauble hanging low from the Christmas tree. Draco knew that Percy working so much now meant that he could take the full week off over Christmas, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Okay, done," Percy said, a few minutes later. "Come on, Sweetheart, let's get you to bed."

"I want all of the cuddles, I hope you know that."

Percy stood from his desk and rounded the sofa, holding his hand out to help Draco up. "I'll give you as many cuddles as you want, I promise. I am sorry, Draco. I feel like I've been neglecting you for the last few days."

Draco let him pull him up and stepped into his arms, relishing in the perfect fit, the same way he always did when Percy hugged him. "It'll be worth it."

Percy nodded and kissed the top of his head. "Yeah. Yeah, it will."

* * *

**Written for: **

365\. 174. Bauble

1000\. 356. Drawing


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Word Count** \- 546

**Prompts** \- AlbusGellert / "Whichever path I choose, I lose, you know?"

* * *

**A Puppet On A String**

* * *

He'd known Gellert would find him. Albus didn't bother turning around, keeping his eyes on the small pond, watching the ripples along the surface. He'd known, but it didn't make it any easier to face the man.

"This is it?" Gellert asked, his tone soft. "You're going to forsake me, forsake everything we were working towards?"

Albus sighed. "How can I do anything else?"

"Albus... everything we've worked for... it has to be worth something, does it not?"

"My sister is dead!" Albus snarled, turning to look at Gellert, the fire in his belly flaring up. "Everything we worked for was not worth her life!"

"You know that could have been any of us," Gellert pleaded. Even in the moonlight, Albus could see he was pale. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days. Albus knew the feeling.

"I know," he admitted. "Don't you understand that it's worse that way? Don't you understand that knowing it could have been me that killed her is a million times more painful that believing you did it?"

"Albus, I understand-"

"No, you don't. You don't love anyone, Gellert, so you'll never be able to understand."

There were footsteps behind him, and then Gellert sat down beside him, shoulders brushing together. Albus wanted to move away, wanted to push Gellert away, all while he wanted to get closer. He needed comfort, needed reassurance, that Gellert would never be able to give him.

"Whichever path I choose, I lose, you know?" Albus asked, quietly. "I go with you, and I'll lose my brother, my last remaining family member, forever. I don't go with you and I lose... I lose you."

"Aberforth doesn't understand us, or people like us," Gellert murmured. "He'll never give you what you need, Albus. Come with me."

Albus shook his head. "I can't. I won't be your puppet, Gellert. You... what we wanted, what we thought was a good idea... I can't do that. I was stupid to ever believe I could. You relish the fight, Gellert, and I... I don't. I don't want people to be hurt, to feel pain because of something we do."

Gellert scoffed. "It didn't bother you until it happened to you! You're a hypocrite, Albus! I thought I meant more to you than this!"

Albus had always known Gellert was temperamental, but he didn't expect the fear he felt when Gellert reached towards him, anger painted on his face. He'd never been afraid of Gellert before, despite seeing the darker side of him.

He flinched away from the hand, but it didn't stop Gellert.

The necklace that hung around Albus' neck, the one that contained the blood pact the two had shared, was pulled away, cutting into the skin at the back of Albus' neck.

Gellert stood, glaring down at Albus. "If I leave now, you'll never see me again!"

Albus looked down at his hands. "Goodbye, Gellert."

He'd mourn Gellert along with his sister, he knew, but he was tired of being a puppet, led around by Gellert. It was time to cut the strings and face up to life as it was, not how it could or should be.

It was time to make up for his mistakes.

Behind him, he thought he heard a whispered, "Goodbye, Albus."

* * *

**Written for: **

Showtime - 25. Afraid

Wacky Wands - Poplar (friendship) / Veela Hair (Temperamental)

365\. 271. Puppet


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Word Count** \- 553

**Tag** \- PercyDraco / "You don't need to love me—it's better that you don't."

* * *

**You Terrify Me **

* * *

The bar was dusty as hell. Draco didn't care, the alcohol was still strong and that was all that really mattered.

He knew he shouldn't be drinking. It was drinking that had gotten him into this mess in the first place, after all.

A one night stand that had quickly evolved into… was it friends with benefits if you weren't actually friends?

Whatever it was, it had to stop.

The first rule of any casual relationship was simple. Don't catch feelings.

And Draco had broken that rule so hard, there was no going back.

It was surprising in a way. He hadn't thought himself capable of love, never mind being in love with a Weasley.

It was the most ridiculous thing in the world, and yet, it was true. He was deeply, irrevocably, in love with Percy Weasley.

His father would be rolling in his grave.

Silver lining, Draco supposed.

He finished the remaining whisky in his glass and nodded for the bar keeper to fill it for him again. Whisky had worked to numb the bad stuff before, surely it could be used to numb love.

Draco wasn't convinced that love didn't fall under 'bad' anyway, no matter what the trashy novels said.

"I wondered if I'd find you here."

Fighting to not fall of his stool and make a complete fool of himself, Draco stiffened and turned to see Percy standing beside him, his robes neatly pressed as they always were, not a hair out of place on his head.

He was just so… neat.

Draco wanted to mess him up a little.

Shaking the thought away, he raised his glass to Percy. "Why did you want to find me?"

Percy sighed. "To take you _home, _you idiot."

Draco shook his head. "I'm good right here, thanks."

"Draco… you know you're being ridiculous about this, right? I love you—"

"You don't need to love me—it's better that you don't," Draco interrupted sharply. "Loving me… that's a mistake, Percy. It'll ruin you."

"It won't."

He sounded so sure of himself. Draco closed his eyes, pressing at the bridge of his nose with the palm of his hand. _How did he sound so sure of himself?_

"Come home, Draco."

"I can't," Draco replied softly, shaking his head. He knew Percy was talking about his own flat, rather than Draco's. Oddly, Percy's flat _felt _more like home than Draco's did.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared I'll never leave," Draco admitted. "I'm scared… I'm scared, Percy. You scare me."

"Do you think I'm not scared?" Percy asked, tugging Draco's hand away from his face to hold between both of his own. "You terrify me, but you're worth it. Having you, holding you, _loving you..._it's worth it, Draco. You're worth it."

Draco stared down into the amber liquid in his glass for a long moment before he pushed the tumbler away and looked up to meet Percy's eyes.

He could see the fear on the redhead's face, but he could also see fondness and affection and… and he could see love.

Draco didn't know if he was strong enough to feel the fear and do it anyway—Gryffindors were so much better at blind bravery after all—but he thought that perhaps Percy had one thing right.

"Alright. Alright, let's go home."

Maybe it was worth it.


End file.
